ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Sentinel
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Dark Sentinel is an evil being created by an unknown master as a counter against Ethereal Sentinel. He is one of the five darker versions of the Foundation Protectors and one of the most powerful. His mission within Ninjago remains a mystery, as does much of his past or purpose, those lucky enough to survive an encounter with him are traumatised for life. He can often be found lurking around the Ninjago Multiverse. He is considered to be Ethereal Sentinel's twin brother. History: Powers: Being a celestial being like his brother, Dark Sentinel has a vast amount of power, he also has other powers granted to him and his fellow brethren to counter the powers owned by the Foundation Protectors. He also has the same Elemental control as his brother. As he is able to belong to any Ninjago Universe, he is able to tap into any Elemental Power unique to an universe with the use of Amber. He has no care for what powers he absorbs and has copied the Elemental Powers that his brother sees as sacred. He, like his brother, has an enhanced sense of smell and hearing due to his cyclops eye. He has a natural sixth sense. He can also see things that others don't, has inhuman strength, able to lift tens times his own weight. Weapons: Dark Sentinel, like his brother, has his own weapons. He loves to use his dark blade, The Corrupted Oath Keeper, which can cut through many indestructible materials. He also has a powerful cannon upon his left arm, The Dark Firestorm Cannon, which taps into a blackhole full of Pure Anti-matter to power itself. His horns also double up as weapons that he can use to ram into others, and his extremely sharp claws make great weapons when he's fed up with mortal beings. Appearance: Dark Sentinel is a titanic being clad in black and dark silver with small red highlights here and there. He has massive around shoulder armour that flattens out further up, he has primarily dark silver armour around his lower thighs, torso and upper arms while he has black armour around his lower arms and upper thighs. He had black gauntlet like claws with two identical armour pieces protecting the connection joints of his weapons. His head is dark silver with black horns extruding out from the top like an Oni. He has a cyclops green eye. His sword is a single blade, jagged upon one side while extremely sharp upon the other side. His cannon is double barreled and has two fins at the end with a tube connecting it to a backpack connected to a blackhole. Personality: Dark Sentinel is cruel and ruthless, he has little respect for any form of life apart from his own and his masters. His loyalty extends only so far and his desire to eradicate what he calls "Pathetic Mortals" from existence fuels his own ambitions of total domination upon the battlefield. He is not a loner like his brother, but hates having company, preferring to work alone. He loves to taunt his foes in combat, often digging into their darkest secrets and desires for his own personal amusement. Weakness and Strengths: Dark Sentinel has many strengths. He is rarely guided by his emotions, often only ever displaying hatred and anger. He is extremely skilled and strong and has a keen sense of tactics. He does however, wish to be left alone to his own dark thoughts, which makes him easier to target if he's with others. Elemental Aspects: His main Elements: * Fire ** Fire Shield Construction * Energy ** Energy Ball Projection * Fear ** Fear Cerebrokinesis * Amber * Metal * Earth ** Earthquake Generation Absorbed with Amber * Ice ** Dark Ice ** Ice Molding * Lightning ** Electricity Immunity ** Electrical Bolt Projection * Form * Gravity ** Wall Crawling * Light ** Photokinetic Invisibility * Mind ** Cerebrokinesis * Nature ** Plant/Nature Army Generation * Poison ** Toxic/Poison/Venom Immunity * Shadow * Smoke ** Intangibility * Sound ** Echolocation * Speed ** Superhuman Reflexes * Time ** Chronoportation * Water ** Tidal Wave Generation * Wind ** Aerokinetic Flight ** Air Solidification * Destruction ** Destructive Blast ** Destructive Shield Generation * Darkness ** Darkness Materialization ** Absolute Darkness * Creation ** Energy Strike ** Energy Wave * Golden-Power ** Omnifabrication Trivia: * Dark Sentinel has encountered the Oni in the past, his encounter however, left the Oni that universe he visited extinct. * He has no care for life, what so ever. Gallery: IMG 4276.JPG|Dark Sentinel with sneak War For Cybertron Siege Soundwave photobombing IMG_4274.JPG|The Dark Firestorm Cannon IMG_4275.JPG|The Corrupted Oath Keeper Category:Characters Category:Character Variations Category:Alphaverse Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Villains Category:Masters of Fire Category:Masters of Fear Category:Masters of Amber Category:Masters of Metal Category:Masters of Earth Category:Masters of Energy Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Galvatreams Villains Category:The Ninjago Multiverse Category:The Negative Ninjago Multiverse Category:Fan Characters Category:Galvatream's Avatar